


Put Your Tiny Hand in Mine

by LeFeuNoir



Series: Endure the Pain, Enjoy the Gain [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, First Time, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reluctant Sadist, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Neil can never say no to his son. Even when his son asks him to spank him on the bed.





	

"Yes," Neil said, almost regretted immediately, but Tranter looked back at him, so hopeful and soft - his son who had never asked for comfort since he was nine - and he knew it had to be a yes.

When Tranter pulled up his own robe and climbed onto his lap, head down, Neil tried not to notice his body heat, the semi-hardness pressing against his legs, anything that would be a distraction. He raised his hand and hit his son's ass for the first time.

"One," Tranter gasped, and Neil watched his face to gauge his response. Was it too hard? - but Tranter said, "More, harder," so Neil continued.

Tranter's face reddened, and started to sweat, so Neil brushed them away with another hand. When Neil hit him steadily, Tranter moaned, panted and indecently cried, "More, father! So good, more... " He thrust his ass up hard to meet Neil, whimpered when Neil had to restrain him so as to not mess up the hits, squirmed and rubbed himself on Neil's legs, too close to Neil's groin for his comfort. Neil told himself that he needed to watch and listen to everything so as to be safe - "Harder, harder!" seemed to be Tranter's only response to Neil's concern - including the shade of redness Tranter's ass turned, the pitch of his sound and the quick intake of breath, so he was unable to tune out Tranter's scream when his rubbing became the most intense and the wetness spreading to Neil's robe. Yeah, really no way. It both warmed and broke a bit of Neil's heart when Tranter told him, "Only you'll never hurt me," and he hoped he was worth Tranter's trust

Tranter collapsed after his climax, so Neil carried him back to the bed, soothing him by brushing his hair, and then left to bring a bucket of warm water and clean cloth. He removed Tranter's robe, clean up the mess gently and washed the now reddened skin, muttering comforting nonsense to him when Tranter hissed - and kicked himself that he had not been careful enough - and rubbing the prepared cream on it. Tranter lied there quietly, but after the cleaning up snuggled to him and said, "It's nice. Next time?" He looked so relaxed and happy and shy that there was no possible answer than a yes, though Neile added, "I hit you too hard. Next time tell me to be lighter when you feel even a bit uncomfortable. Your father's a rough guy after all."

"You are perfect," Tranter said, and Neil felt light-hearted. He stayed by Tranter's side, tucked him in when he slept, tidying up everything and returned to his own room to clean up. It wouldn't do for the servants to notice anything untowards.

If his robe wasn't wet solely due to his son, if he recalled his son's moans and begging and reddened skin, later in his own bed, these meant absolutely nothing. Definitely nothing. These couldn't mean anything.


End file.
